dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Justice/Transcript
Lex Luthor: Oh. Hello, Metropolis. I'm Lex Luthor. When I first started Lexcorp, I didn't set out to create an international corporate empire that would make me the youngest mega-billionaire in the world. I did it for you. Our researchers continue to make breakthroughs in everything from virtual reality to the genetically-enhanced turkey on your Thanksgiving table. ding But even though we're the most powerful corporation in the world, you can purchase our products knowing that deep down, Lexcorp is a family company. Isn't that right, Lena? singer ♪ Lexcorp cares ♪ News anchor: As has become all too clear in recent months, despite having the likes of Superman looking out for her citizens, Metropolis is still in need of further super help. This was the scene this morning in Midtown, where a small glimmer of hope may finally have arrived. And now we're left with the question everyone is asking, "Who is this Wonder Woman?" Commissioner Gordon: Barbara, did you hear me? You know your homeroom number, right? Babs: groan Yes. Commissioner Gordon: Aw, come on, pumpkin-pants. I know it's tough starting a new school, but I'm sure you'll fit right in. Babs: Dad! You're making me move in the middle of high school. I loved Gotham City. And I was right on the verge of finally, finally, finally finding my te—Uh, my group. Commissioner Gordon: Your, uh... Your group? Babs: Yeah, you know. My pack. My crew. My tribe. My— Commissioner Gordon: Oh. Your, uh, clique. Your clique. Babs: My team. Commissioner Gordon: Here it is. Metropolis High. Beautiful. Don't worry, pumpkin-pants, you'll find a new clique. Kara: I'm just saying I don't know why I'm being punished for something I didn't do. Eliza Danvers: And we hear you saying you "didn't do it," Kara. Let's reframe our thinking. Kara: groan Eliza Danvers: Maybe a new school is less a punishment and more an adventure. Jeremiah Danvers: One that could help you be the best Kara you can be. And as your legal guardians, it's our responsibility to help you on your journey to impulse control. Kara: grunt Eliza Danvers: Have a great first day. Jeremiah Danvers: Or don't. Whatever's right for you. Karen: Ah! Ow! whimper Babs: Hi, my name's Babs. Karen: whispering Karen. Babs: I'm new here. It's my first day. Have you been going here long? What's it like? Huh? Karen: whispering Thank you. Bye. Babs: Bye? Zatanna: Bye, Daddy. honks Mr Zatara: Zee, you forgot your backpack. Zatanna: Thanks, Daddy! Toodles. Babs: Okay, that was weird. chatter Boy: Ooh, sorry about that. Jessica: I told you, Hal. I don't believe in the Lantern Corps. Their methods are too extreme. Hal: Look, I don't make the rules. Babs: whimper Jessica: Take it, Hal. Babs: gasp Jessica: I don't want it. Hal: No, Jess. They chose you. ringing Babs: whimper panting VR specs boy: Hey, guys, check out my new VR specs. Beanie girl: The podcast called her the Wonder Woman. Glasses boy: She took down some giant monster. Mohawk girl: Geez! How many superheroes does Metropolis have? ringing Babs: I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. splat Babs: Okay, Metropolis High, let's do this. slurping Kara: laughing growling Karen: grunt Whoa! Kara: grunt Karen: Aaah! Jessica: Leave her alone, you big bully. Zee: My hair. My... hair! grunt Kara: gasp grunt grunting Babs: Food fight! laughing grunting Babs: laughing yelling indistinctly Mr Chapin: Enough! I said enough! gasp grunt Mr Chapin: You five, let's go. Karen, Jessica, Babs, Kara, and Zatanna: Huh? Mr Chapin: Detention on the first day of school. tongue Zatanna: I hope you all have good attorneys. Kara: What are you gonna do? Sue me 'cause I have better aim than you? Zatanna: Ooh, I knew you threw those potatoes! Jessica: Now, let's not start fighting again. Kara: You threw more nuggets than anyone! Karen: Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I'm truly very sorry. squeal Truant officer: We found her just walking around the streets. Mr Chapin: Cutting class on the first day of school. tongue Get in here with the other delinquents while I find out which homeroom you're in. Babs: gasp -Oh! Karen: That's... She's... Zatanna: Gorgeous! Jessica: Is that... Babs: gasp whispering The Wonder Woman. Kara: scoff That's no wonder woman. It's just some dumb cosplay girl. Diana: I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. I alone survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. By right, I am not a girl, but a woman. Kara: Trust me, Princess, you do not want to start with me. Diana: Is this a challenge? Kara: scoff For you, maybe. Diana: Very well. I shall allow you first strike. Kara: All right. But you asked for it. grunt Diana: Again! Kara: grunt Diana: grunt Kara: Why don't you just stand still? gasping Kara: Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you all— Diana: shrieking grunting yelling grunt and groan Jessica: Both of you, stop! Fighting is never the answer. Karen: Yes! grunt The answer is... voice Running away. grunting Girl: Oh, my gosh. And then Aiden said... grunting Zatanna: Teacher's coming. rattling Karen: grunt creaks Zatanna: tup siht os ssalc egnarts niaga this so class strange again" with each word spoken in reverse Mr Chapin: Everything all right in here? Zatanna: Mmm-hmm. Yes, Mr. Chapin. Mr Chapin: All right. Good. I, um, forgot my keys. Babs: A-ha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were super. I knew it the minute I saw you dent that car door because no ordinary person could possibly slam a door that hard. And then when you spilled all those weird metal thingies on the bus, I knew there was something weird going on with you, too. And then you, all of a sudden, had your backpack, and I was like, "That's weird." And then I overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corps thing and some ring and I knew something was up, so I decided to start a food fight so that we all get detention together, which totally worked. And then you, I wasn't planning on you showing up at all. So that's just like a huge bonus anyway. My plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we got to detention and all get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super and guess what, so am I! The one and only Batgirl. Kara: Great! Another cosplayer. Diana: Huzzah! At last. A sister-in-arms. Never had I dreamed I would encounter the warrior spirit of an Amazon upon entering the world of Man. For you see, it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny, to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world, and to rid it of all evil. The gods bestowed this honor upon me and I feared I alone should have to carry my burden. But now... Now I have a sister by my side. Babs: gasp No, no, no, no. Five sisters. Kara: Uh, nope. I use my powers, I get in trouble. Every single time. Jessica: Not me. I'm not fighting anyone. Zatanna: chuckle Sorry. I'm an artiste. Not a police officer. Karen: Um, I'm not really that good at it. Diana: Cowards! I speak of destiny. The same mantle of greatness the gods bestowed upon me, they have also bestowed upon you. Babs: Plus, come on, you guys! How can you not be excited about heroes and villains and fighting crime and hidden lairs and secret identities and stuff? Zatanna: Um, the trick with secret identities, my dear, is that, in order to remain secret, one must convincingly pass as a normal human being. Babs: Okay, tell you what. You guys give being a team a teensie try, she'll teach us how to be heroes and you can give her a makeover. Deal? Zatanna: sigh Who am I to say no to a makeover? Karen: Um... Okay. Jessica: Good for you, Karen. I'll try, too, but only to support and encourage Karen's brave decision. Kara: Fine. Whatever. Babs: Yes! It's settled. Super awesome super hero-ness, here we come! Category:Transcripts